Just a little shadow
by daisydo1234
Summary: Just a little shadow. Thats all I am and all I am ever going to be to him. Just his little shadow. I say to my self as i drift of to sleep. A single tear slips down my cheek. - But who will try to help her through and will she even make it out. Rated T for swearing Thanks for reading. - i don't own anything apart from the plot and Morella! Xxx Daisy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, im Daisy and this is my first FanFic So please go easy on me. ;)**

Just a little shadow - Fred/Hermione

**Hermione POV**

Just a little shadow. Thats all I am and all I am ever going to be to him. Just his little shadow. I say to my self as i drift of to sleep. A single tear slips down my cheek.

**Fred POV**

Its as if he does not see how she looks at him. She loves him and has done for many years now but he is to idle and idiotic to see it. I love my twin so much but he is such a dick when it comes to her. He uses her all the time and sometimes I see her get upset and as soon as she is about to tell him how he is treating her he hugs her or says nice things and his slate is clean, he's of the hook, she lets the chance to tell him, to shout at him, to scream at the top of her lungs at his stupidity and cruelness towards her slip away. All I can hope is that one day he does something so stupid she rips his head off (not literally, he is still my brother). And when that day comes I will be hear waiting in the shadows to comfort the beautiful angel who in my eyes can do no wrong.

**Georges POV**

I have the best best friend ever! She is smart, cool, and has a great sens of humor (just like me!). She allways helps me wih things at work and is always there when I kneed someone to talk to. She is great with helping me through my girl problems but i try to refrain from asking her much about that as it makes her a bit uncomfortable. I have no idea why though? Women, its like they are from another world!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for reading and please review or favourite it you think it worthy!

Next day

George POV

Wow. That is all I can say. She is the most beautifull thing I have ever seen in all my life. Her Hair flows down her back like a golden water fall and her eyes are the colour of emeralds. She was walking down the street arm in arm with an older woman. She has the same bright smiling eyes and blond locks but a bit shorter than her daughters. As the angel befor me turns to pick up a small bunch of pink flowers from a stall, she sees me and we look into eachothers eyes for a little more than a second befor she is wisked of by her mother. Throwing me one last smile she rounds the corner and and I am struck to the bone. I vow to my self to make that girl smile like that everyday till the day i die. But i do not know where she lives or even her name. I must find out.

Hermione POV

It is as if me and Fred Are not stood there beside him. He is compleatly spaced out stearing across to the other side of Diagon Alley Square. And there she is. Yet again gracefully gliding into my life, the beautiful angel from hell her self. Morella Constentine. The popular girl who has taken everything from me. First we were friends but then... something inside her snaped and she turned into the bitch from hell. Overall she has taken money, clothes, memorys, happyness and is about to do the same to the love of my life. As i look up at my George, soon to be her George, i feel my eyes start to feel damp and then i start to run.

Thank you, with love and other things ;)

Daisy Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for reading and in the end if you could find it in your pretty little hearts to review or favourite it would make me a very happy flower!

Fred POV

I could punch him right now. He was just ogling some girl infront of someone who is in love with him! Is he actually insane! She is nothing compared to Hermione! God if i was her i would have ran and cried for hours. Hang on a minute... where the hell has she gone!

"Hermione, where are you!" I yell looking around getting quite scared. Then out of the corner of my eye i see a mop of brown hair round a corner into an alleyway.

Shit! i think to my self, she could get hurt and anyone could take her or do anything to her. I shudder at the thought. I turned round to George to see him still stood in the same place with his mouth open starring at where his 'angel' had been stood. I cant believe him, his so called best friend has just run of and he could not give a toss! I didn't have time to think about it though as i heard a ear pearcing scream from somewhere near were she had ran off to. Tears began to fall as i run faster than i ever have before to the source of the noise. I feel like I'm going to be sick, i want to yell and brake down but i cant, i just neal down at the fallen angel infront of me. It was none other than Miss Hermione Granger laying in a pool of her own blood with glassy eyes and a scared and shocked expression on her perfect face.

Hermione POV

I just need to be alone, I need to be as far away from that man as i possibly can get. I'm going to hid for a while until he has gone home then apparate to Molly's house to get my old, trusty beaded bag. I has everything i need in it: clothes, books, a tent and everything else I will need. I plan on never seeing that man again if i can help it. he has broken my heart for the last time. I look around at where i have chosen to stop. "God its dark down hear" I say to my self. I look up, Oh my god, no. I scream but am out before i hit the ground.

George POV

I don't now how long iv been stood hear. 10 maybe 15 minutes staring at the place where i last saw her face. I grin just thinking about her. I think i'll head home since Fred and Hermione have seamed to have left me. It starts to rain but i just look up at it and smile and walk on. The rain cant hurt me now, she's there somewhere and thats all i need to know. At home i dry my self of using my wand and shout to the other two. No reply. I shout them again and again no reply. I search the flat but niether of them are anywhere. But i just sake it off saying, "I bet they went out for a drink without me those cheeky bast..." I stop in my tracks as a blue otter potronus appears in the flat. I hear the message from my brother, i can tell he has been crying but i push it aside until he tells me what has happened to my friend and then i start to cry to before flooing to ST Mungos.

Thank you, with love and other thins ;)

Daisy Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, please favourite and review

Fred POV

As well as George i send one to mum who has everyone staying round at hers. I need someone hear soon or i am going to go insain. I need to talk to people to help keep my mind off her. I had ran her all the way from the ally right to ST Mungos. For a while i held her in my arms. I will hold the memory for ever. Even though it was not a good circunstance in which it has arose, I had been able to cradel the body of the one i loved, Hermione Jean Granger, Self proclamed Bookworm, Clever clogs and to my displeasure Just a Little Shadow. But to me she was more than that. To me she was beautiful, kind, funny, brave and at the moment his angel fallen from grace. I curl up on a blue plastic chair and sobed into my nees. then i hear a stammpeed of feet and feel my mothers arms around me. I instantly feel a bit better and start to drift into an unesy sleep.

Molly POV

God he must love her i say to my self as i cradel my sobbing son. I wipe a few of my tears away from both our faces and look at the misted glass door my son had strategicaly placed him self in front of. I can see shapes of people in white coats running around inside. Its too much for me, i stand up and run outside saying i need some air. I burst in to tears as soon as i get to the bench under the cherry tree in the courtyard inside ST Mungos. What if it was Ginny, what if it was one of the boys. I cry till i cant anymor then fix my makeup with my wand. As i walk back inside there is no one sat around in the hall. I walk in to the room and sob out loud. As the tears start comeing agaun i pounce on Hermione. I hug her tight and tell her,

"Everything is going to be ok"

Hermione POV

I woke up to the face of a middle age medi-witch checking my vital's. She jumped away looking scared but smiled at me kindly and asked me in a sweet voice how i was feeling.

"Im fine, can you send them in please." i ask her quietly.

"What, who are you talking about?" she replies with a slightly confused look on her face.

"The mob of red heads out side" i reply with a giggle, god i must be on alot of meds to laugh at something like that1

"oh yes fo course" she sayes befor wadeling out.

Thank you, with love and other things ;)

Daisy Xxx


End file.
